1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the overall design and construction of a snowmobile, and more particularly to a design of a snowmobile seat which improves the riders' comfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional snowmobile backrests share a common construction: they are all attached to the frame of the snowmobile when adapted to be moveable from a first position to a second position to provide additional comfort for the rider. Some conventional backrests, which are not movable from a first position to a second position, are attached directly to the seat and thus must also be removed with the seat when the seat is removed from the snowmobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,124 shows a conventional snowmobile backrest which is attached to the frame of the snowmobile and is moveable therewith. The drawback of this conventional construction is the backrest remains attached to the frame even when a rear portion of the seat is removed to enlarge a cargo storage space behind the remaining seat. Because the backrest remains attached to the snowmobile frame, the benefits of removing a portion of the seat is reduced since the backrest occupies some of the space around the cargo storage space.
While the conventional snowmobile backrest is entirely adequate for enjoying the sport of snowmobiling, a desire has developed for a snowmobile that may comfortably accommodate two passengers in addition to the driver (3-up rider positioning). Consequently, a need has arisen for a new and improved snowmobile seat and backrest assembly.